Of hats and doors
by Xynostaph
Summary: Quick oneshot featuring our favorite countries, Italy and Germany! Complete idiotic fluff, so enjoy!


********

**Author's Notes:**

I wanted to do this for my buddies, who got me hooked on Hetalia, curse them! /shakes fist/

Anyway, this is one of four, maybe five, depending on how good i feel about this one...  
Well, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Cause if I did, Italy and Germany would be together FOREVER AND EVER.**

* * *

"Italy, have you seen my hat?"

A young italian looked up from his cooking bowls, towards a blonde german man who was at least a good foot taller than him. Italy's brown eyes were filled with unexplainable joy as always, along with his never fading goofy grin.

"No, I haven't seen it, Germany! But breakfast is almost ready!" Italy said, grinning at the tall blonde. He pushed some of his brown hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I can't, Italy. I need to get to my boss, so I can give him the papers he asked me to fill out." Germany replied, placing a hand on the counter. "I swear, it was on my bedstand when I fell asleep..."

"Maybe under your bed?" Italy offered. The German shrugged, walking back towards his bedroom to go check. After he was sure the German was gone, he quickly ran to the pantry, and opened the door, revealing rows of noodles, baking su[pplies, and one very late German's hat.  
"Good, still here!" He sighed, quickly closing the pantry door. Italy didn't really know why he stole the hat in the first place. Possibly because he wanted to feel brave, like the German man he had come to admire so much. But while wearing the hat and fooling around, it had landed in some leftover pasta sauce, leaving a blatantly obvious red smear across the front of it. The small man knew how scary Ludwig was with cleanliness, so he couldn't bear to think of what the german would do once he saw his only hat covered in red spaghetti sauce.

"It vasn't there, Italy. Did you put it somevhere?" Germany called, walking into the kitchen. Italy was back at the stove, turning off the gas burner and turning to face Germany.

"No idea! But I have idea, Germany! Don't go to work, Vee~!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. He didn't want Germany to know about the hat, atleast until Italy got rid of the sauce stain. And since he knew that the German wouldn't see his boss until he was in full uniform, maybe he could just take the day off, si?

"I can't. Skipping vork is a bad thing to do, Italy. Now are you sure you haven't seen my hat? Did you put it anyvhere?" The German asked, looking at the Italian suspiciously. Ludwig was surprised when he saw Italy had gotten up before him. But at the moment, it made the italian look guilty.

"Eheheh...Whatever makes you say that, vee~?" Italy asked, his grin faltering slightly. Sadly, the German had noticed, which made the italian look even more guilty.

"Italy, vhat did you do...?" He asked, advancing towards the man. Italy, never one who was good with pressure, screamed loudly and ran from the room at top speed, spitting out apologies and the like, some of it in Italian. Germany ran after him, needing his hat if he was to go before his boss, who was very strict about dress code.

"ITALY! VHERE IS MY HAT?" He yelled, slowly gaining on the italian. Italy, screaming for his life, turned down a hallway, only to be met with a closed door in his face, and then fell to the ground, unconcious. Germany haltedbeside him, annoyed at the idiocy of the man before him, who was bested by a door.  
"Vhat am I going to do vith you, Veneciano...?" He muttered, slinging the italian over his shoulder, and marching into the living room, where he threw the italian onto the couch. He made sure the italian didn't hurt himself too badly, deciding that he would mearly have a little headache when he awoke. Germany, slightly relieved at his conclusion, fetched a washcloth from the bathroom, and ran it under some cold water, before squeezing out the excess and returning to the living room. He placed the washcloth on the Italian's forehead, turning to clean up a few books and papers that had been scattered by their chase.

xxx

Italy, regaining conciousness, felt the watery washcloth on his forehead and sat up, to see Germany organizing some books on his bookshelf.

"Vhat am I going to tell the boss? Sorry I am late, my idiot friend knocked himself out on a door trying to escape me vhen I asked him vhere my hat vas? He'll never believe it...Ah vell..." Germany muttered, thinking outloud while finishing up on the books. Italy frowned, realizing how stupid he acted, getting sauce on the hat and stopping Germany from getting to work on time. Would he get in trouble with his boss? Italy felt his stomache drop lightly. Germany was going to be yelled at because of something he did? That wasn't fair to Ludwig. He didn't do anything wrong. It was he who took the hat in the first place. It was his fault, all his. Italy felt his chest heave slightly, forcing the italian back onto his back, his hands on the washcloth, which was now covering his eyes.

"All...my fault, vee..." He chocked out, feeling warm tears bubble up and spill over his face, as he tried to stiffle the sobs.

Germany heard something, and turned to see Italy crying on the couch, almost silently. The German walked over and patted his friend on the head, shaking his head.

"Do not vorry, Italy. You aren't that hurt. Just a bump is all."

"That's...That's not it..." The Italian sniffled, refusing to look at the German. Ludwig's eyebrow rose slowly.

"Then vhy are you crying?" He asked. Italy was silent for a second, strugglign to connect the words that were streaming in his head. Then, he took in a large gulp of air.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too! I was just trying to be like Germany, and got up early to where your hat! But I slipped! I didn't mean to let the hat go! It landed in some sauce! On accident, really! And I didn't want you to know until I cleaned it, but you woke up! I panicked, ve! I hid it in the pantry, so you wouldn't see it! But then you couldn't go to work without it, ve! So I thought we could hang out today together, but you need to do some stuff at work, so you need your hat! But I didn't think you would get in trouble for it! honest, ve! So now you're late because of me! I didn't mean to make you late, Germany! Really! I don't want you to get yelled at because of me! I'm sorry, vee! I'm so sorry!" Veneciano blurted out, taking in large breathes of air, while crying at the same time, his sobs shaky.

The German looked at Italy and his angry frown softened, to one of genuine concern. "That is vhy you were hiding it?" He asked. Usualy, he might have been angry at his friend, a little, because honestly, who could stay angry at Italy for long? But to see his friend so bent out of shape because he might get in trouble for not wearing his hat? That touched Ludwig, deeply, that his tears were for him. He bent down until he was seated on the couch next to the sobbing italian, who was blubbering on about how sorry he was. Germany felt his heart swell at how sad Italy was, and couldn't help it as his frown tunred into a flustered smile.

"Italy..."

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry, ve, I'm sorry"

"Italy." Germany tried again. And once more, Italy couldn't, or wouldn't, hear him, continuing his nver ending apology. Germany, grasping the boy's hands, lifted them with one of his own, his other hand pushnig up the washcloth.

"Veneciano."

Italy quieted, his chocolate brown eyes looking at Germany, tears still pouring down his face in rapid succession. Germany smiled a rare half smile he only gave to Italy when the boy had done something stupid, but touching.

"Calm down. It's ok about the hat, really. I vill just tell my boss it's being cleaned. Ok?"

"W..." Italy took a moment to calm his shaky breath, before continuing, his face red with embarrassment and worry. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"He vill understand, so it is fine. Do not trouble yourself." Germany stated, letting go of Italy's hands. The italian quickly gripped the german's coat, halting the man's try to get up. Now a light red spread across Ludwigs face, as he looked down at Italy, who was now smiling, though the tears did not stop.

"I am glad you will not be in trouble...But..." His smile dropped into a little frown, now worried. "But am I in trouble?"

"For vhat?"

"For getting the hat dirty in the first place." The italian reminded, now looking away from the german. Honestly, who could be angry at the italian when he looked so darn cute and nervous? Germany pushed those thoughts aside, remembering how Italy had said that he wanted to be like Germany. That made his face even redder, so he loosened the grip on his coat until he was free. Standing up, he leaned over and patted Italy's head, making the italian stare at him quizzically.

"I am not mad. It vas...endearing. Vhy you took the hat. Just...do not do that again, understood?" Was all he said. Italy felt himself bursting with happiness.

"Ya! Ok! Never again without your permission! Vee! Italy is so happy now! Thank goodness Germany is not mad at him!" Italy cried, feeling the sadness dissapear from every pore of his body.

"..." Germany stared into the kitchen, where the italian's cooking was way past cold.

"what is it?"

"Vere you making breakfast for me?" The German asked slowly, turning back to the italian. Italy nodded, looking down sadly.

"Is ok, Germany. I know how busy you are with your work and all, so..."

"Three hours."

Italy looked up, confused at what the german just said. "What?"

Germany now looked very flustered, makign sure not to look anywhere near the italian. "Three hours. I'll go to the office, drop off the papers, and get some stuff done, and in three hours, i'll come back and we can have brunch together."

Italy felt his own face heat up, a smile that looked way to big for his face appearing."Ok! No problem! I'll cook up the best brunch ever, Germany! Vee!"

Germany watched the now excited italian running into the kitchen, quickly grabbing this and that. He himself grabbed the briefcase that held the signed documents, and headed for the door.

"Wait, Germany!"

The man turned to see Italy standing before him, on his tippy-toes. Before the german could react, Veneciano kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Have a great morning! Vee!"

Germany felt himself giving a gentle smile back, as he opened the door. "You too, Italy."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Teeheeheehee~!**  
**I hope my friends enjoy this! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay~!**

**Its way fluffier than i thought it would be, but that's ok~! I LIKE EM FLUFFY, hahaha~**

**:DDD**

**Ciao darlings~!**


End file.
